Ever After
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: The sequel to Aftermath. Diana and Bruce have finally given in to the temptation of having a relationship, but the consequences of their actions go way beyond the Justice League. It is judgement time. Can love be enough to save them both? HIATUS
1. The Morning After

Ever After 

Chapter 1

Kyoko: (sobs) No, I don't own Justice League Unlimited. They do. ;.;

Terry: "They" who?

Agent Smith/Agents: (burst in through ceiling) We do.

Terry: Uh-oh…

Kyoko: Ah great, now I gotta go beat them up again. Take over, McGinnis. TALLY HO! (gets into dust-cloud fight with Agents)

Terry: - -;; This is the sequel to "Aftermath" so if you haven't read that yet, go back and read it. Post "For the Man Who Has Everything". See ya.

…

_Diana awoke as she felt the bed move. She sat up, pulling the nest of covers around her body, and slid over to Bruce, who sat with a pained frown on his face._

"_Bruce…what's wrong?"_

"_Couldn't sleep." He replied quietly. Her face softened and she scooted closer, sliding a hand over his, draping herself over his shoulder._

"_Please. Tell me what's wrong."_

_He squeezed her hand and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and began to talk._

…

J'onn stared at the multiple monitors around him in the Womb of Watchtower II, carefully observing each Leaguer in their own separate battles. Superman entered from the elevator to check on the progress of the day's events.

"The tsunami on the western coast of Japan has been subdued. Booster Gold has been reported to be in stable condition. Parasite has been incarcerated." The green Martian stated as the Kryptonian took his place beside him silently.

"Good."

Supergirl and Flash came in; Flash sipping on his fifth cup of coffee.

"Stopped that avalanche in Maine for ya. Got any more assignments yet?" Flash asked, blowing on his coffee. J'onn shook his head.

"Not at the moment." His face flickered slightly with confusion.

"That's strange."

"What?"

"Batman has not reported in on Diana's status."

Flash spit out his coffee. The other three Leaguers turned to stare at the shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" J'onn questioned.

"He…he hasn't checked in yet?"

"Apparently not."

Flash glanced at Superman, trying to hide a smile. Superman's eyebrows shot up. He knew what that look meant.

"You don't think…?"

"Oh yeah…"

Supergirl blinked confusedly. "I don't understand. What's going on?" Flash couldn't hold in the grin any longer.

"I think Bats got a little tied up with something."

…

Diana slowly awoke, blinking at the light flooding in from morning. She lifted herself up on her elbows, rubbing her face sleepily and pushing the fallen hair away from her face. Her eyes widened.

The bed was empty.

She lowered her hand from her hair. Had it been a dream? A fantasy? She glanced under the sheets and noticed she was naked. It couldn't have been, evidently.

She turned as the bathroom door opened. Bruce Wayne emerged, wiping water from the back of his neck, button-up dress shirt halfway buttoned, tie looped around his neck. She blushed. Yep. It happened.

He paused as he realized she was awake and adopted an uncharacteristically nervous grin.

"Morning."

…

Alfred Pennyworth was dusting the Swedish vase when the telephone rang. He picked up.

"The Wayne residence, Alfred Pennyworth speaking?"

"Hey Alfred."

The butler's eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"Mr. Kent, it's a pleasure to speak with you again. I trust your day is going well?"

"It's fine, thank you. Is Bruce in?"

The butler hesitated slightly and thought up an excuse.

"As of now, he is dressing. I shall tell him you called."

He heard the Kryptonian sigh, believing his story, and wiped his brow in relief.

"Alright. Thank you, Alfred. Take care."

"And you as well, Mr. Kent."

He hung up. Alfred went back to his dusting.

"I sincerely hope I get a raise for this."

…

Diana relaxed into a smile and replied, "Good morning."

Bruce turned towards the mirror, distractedly running a hand through his short, tousled hair.

"You should get dressed. It's almost ten o'clock. I've got a meeting at twelve."

She huddled in the sheets, a little crestfallen. Was this how it had to be? In and out and then goodbye?

Bruce noticed this and went to her, capturing her frowning mouth with a firm, comforting kiss. She sighed almost wistfully through her nose, amazed at how wonderful this man tasted, wondering why she hadn't done this years before. She was breathless by the time he pulled away.

"Diana…I know I've said a lot of things about us but…never think that I would use you like that. It may not work out the way we planned but…"

He cradled her face in his hand, gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you. Make no mistake of that."

Diana's smile returned.

"Thank you. I love you too."

Suddenly, the Amazon pulled on his arm, toppling him onto the bed. She grinned and leaned on his arm, raising an eyebrow.

"It's only ten o'clock. We've still got two hours…"

Bruce shook his head and kissed her.

…

Hippolyta snapped out of her vision, eyes as saucers, fear and horror clutching her chest like claws.

"My little sun and stars…what have you done?"

…

Kyoko: And there you go for chapter one, my peeps. Sorry if Chapter 2 takes a while; I've got exams for the next two weeks and this fic is bouncing ideas around in my head. Also, if any one wants to have a special appearance in the "Official Fanfiction University of Justice League Unlimited" fic that Andy Quinn (Aki), Corisu Li, and I are writing, please say so via email or review. Hope you enjoyed this and I shall see you later! (bows)


	2. A Date With Destiny

Ever After 

Chapter 2

Kyoko: (bows apologetically) I am SO sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that! I am SO on Writer's Block for this story! The main problem is that I have Point A and Point C but I don't have a Point B to get to Point C! And as complicated as that sounds, I think if I give myself enough time, I can get there. Anyone have a train handy? Anyone? Kidding. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but believe me when I say I am TRYING. Thanks for your patience. Later; enjoy the chapter.

…

Lucius Fox paused in the middle of his statistics comparison as Bruce Wayne hurried into the room, straightening his tie and smiling apologetically.

"Bruce, you're late."

"Sorry, Lucius. I got tied up."

…

That night…

Bruce watched Diana smooth the floor length white dress over her thighs and turn this way and that in the full-length mirror.

"Where are you going?"

"A date?"

She watched a flicker of panic ripple through his face and body, chuckling softly.

"A date?" He practically growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes. With Audrey from Kasnia."

He relaxed and she closed her eyes, smiling and shaking with silent laughter. "That was quite amusing. Good to know the Batman can get jealous."

"Well, how would you feel if I said I had a date with Selina Kyle?"

Diana resisted the urge to frown and failed. Selina Kyle, better known as Catwoman. She had heard rumors in Gotham about Catwoman and Batman's…relationship.

"Speaking of which, you never told me if you were ever in love with-"

His lips cut her sentence off. When they pulled apart, she smirked lightly.

"Always the escape artist."

He grinned and it softened into a smile. "It's one of my best traits."

He stepped back as she slipped on her heels and continued. "What time will you be back?"

"There's no telling. Audrey tear through as many as eight dance clubs in one night."

"I've got patrol."

Her shoulders slumped slightly. She pushed past her disappointment and asked, "Have you called Clark back yet?"

Bruce had the grace to rub the back of his neck, smiling in an embarrassed sort of way.

"Not yet. Hopefully, he thinks I'm AWOL but…I promise to call."

Diana nodded, then hesitated. "Well, I guess this is…good night."

He nodded as well and softly spoke. "Good night, Diana."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

…

The ten warriors bowed before their queen.

"What is your bidding, Queen Hippolyta?"

The usual steely blue eyes of the ruler of Themiscyra flickered slightly with pain but her voice was firm and stern.

"Bring Princess Diana and the man to me."

They all nodded, rose, turned heel, and disappeared to do their queens bidding.

"They must be judged."

…

"…And then, there was this guy from Germany. Very silent but his body was to die for…"

The Queen of Kasnia was engaged in an excited one-sided conversation about the array of men she had seen and dated the entire period of time she'd been apart from Diana. By now, Diana's eyes had glazed over and her thoughts drifted aimlessly.

'_What number of man is she on? I lost count after 103…'_ she pondered, resisting the urge to sigh. The restaurant they had stopped at to eat was called _The Leaning Tower_, for it had been modeled after the Leaning Tower of Piza. The food had been magnificent and a great way to start off their evening. She only wished that she could be spending hers with Bruce.

"So, what about you, my friend? What have you been up to?"

Diana finally snapped out of her trance and blushed slightly. "Oh! Um, well, you know, things with the League."

Audrey nodded, sipping her white wine, and gave her a sly look. "Have you been seeing that cutie from Paris? What was his name again? Ah yes, Bruce Wayne?"

Diana couldn't help but blush. "I…um…"

The girl's face broke into a wide, wicked grin. "You have, haven't you? I am so very proud of you! Tell me, how is he?"

Diana stared at the tablecloth with a rare feeling of shyness. "Well, he's doing well…"

"No, no, darling. I mean, how _is_ he…" She leaned forward to whisper. "…in bed?"

The Amazon warrior gaped in shock and embarrassment. "Audrey! How could you ask me such a personal question? How could you even assume that we were sleeping together?"

Audrey rolled her eyes boredly. "Oh come on, darling, I _know_ when a woman is in love, or at least lust, and you practically _glow_ with it. I just wanted to confirm all the rumors."

Diana arched an eyebrow, then narrowed her eyes. "What rumors?"

Audrey tilted her head coyly, resting her head on her crossed hands and staring at Diana. "You know, the rumors about him being with all kinds of women and then dumping them like yesterday's news?"

Diana sat back in her chair, crossing her arms with angry eyes. "No, I believe he failed to mention that."

Audrey wound a lock of hair around her fingertip uninterestedly, but her eyes were locked on her friend seriously. "Maybe you should ask him. They could, after all, just be rumors…"

"Maybe…"

The Kasnian girl threw up her hands and stood as a waiter walked by, catching his sleeve to get their check. "Enough of all this talk! We are late for the opening of the new club down on Jason Terrace corner! Come, or we'll be late!" She threw down a few bills and tugged Diana by the arm for the exit.

…

Once again, I apologize for my lateness and the shortness of this chapter. I promise to have more up ASAP. Next chapter is the abduction of Bruce and Diana! It's Judgement Time! Don't forget to review!

Kyoko


	3. Hunted

Ever After 

Chapter 3

Kyoko: T-T I'm so sorry about this. I just started school so my chapters might take a while to be written. Try to forgive me. I'm still stuck at Point A like I explained in Chapter 2, but hopefully this'll go over well. Thanks for all of your support and I once again implore you to review. I can tell when you people come on here; I have the Hit List and it's over 1000! PLEASE help me out and review. Thanks again!

…

He'd been trailing Boxy for about three blocks now. The once big time underground hustler was pretty close to broke since he'd been busted twice for illegal gambling and drug harboring. Rumor had it that he was working for Rupert Thorne. Batman narrowed his eyes. He was going to get Thorne in jail if it was the last thing he did. Every time the crime boss went up for charges, he always managed to slip out of justice's grasp. Money can do that for a crook as slimy as Killer Croc.

The club was called _The Double Dip_ and sat between a department store and a French restaurant. Boxy marched up to the bodyguard past all of the disgruntled people and stood there for a moment. Batman read his lips.

"Tell the big man Boxy Bennett's here. He'll know who you're talkin' 'bout."

The 6'4'' bodyguard jerked his head in brief agreement and opened the gate to let him by. Boxy went inside. Batman stood, preparing to slip around back and plant a couple of wires. He heard the soft sound of foot falls behind him, and turned. A glint of gold shone from the darkness and a curvy figure approached.

"I thought you were out with Audrey."

"I know no Audrey, foolish little man." She stepped into the light and four women fell out of step behind her. They wore armor over simple white dresses of Greek design. The two blonds held spears while the two brunettes and red-head held swords and all carried round shields attached to their forearms. Batman's eyes widened. Amazons, here in Gotham?

"What's going on?"

"Your judgment. Will you come willingly or shall we have to detain you?"

The apparent largest leader spoke coldly, her frozen green eyes radiating with disdain. His hand inched towards his belt as they closed in a tight circle around him.

"Sorry, I'll have to decline."

With fierce war cries, they charged. Batman threw his batarangs in deadly accurate archs, knocking the swords out of the three women closest to him. He sprang in a dive-roll to avoid the spear thrown at him. The leader stabbed at him, only meeting air, and he dodged her blows, throwing a pair of bat-bola. It twisted around her upper shoulders, pinning her arms against her body, and he took the opportunity to foot-swipe her. A deft punch drove him back into a defensive stance as he blocked the redhead's punches, then caught a low kick to the stomach. He caught her fist and used her arm to throw her over his shoulder and into the ground. The lone blond picked up her weapon and threw it as Batman trapped one of the brunettes with a bat-bola. He managed to dodge its path but it tore into his cape, sticking him into the air-conditioning conduct behind him, forcing him back into an enclosed space. The leader stretched her arms and broke the cords of the bolas, grabbing a sword and pointing it at him accusingly.

"You fight well for a treacherous snake. I once more present you the chance to give yourself up or you will not like the consequences."

His blank eyes narrowed. "Why are you attacking me? I'm an acquaintance of Hippolyta's daughter, Diana of-"

"We know this. We come because of the atrocity you have committed against the gods, our queen, and the traitor herself."

"What?" he demanded.

"Diana has become unclean in Man's World and you are the cause. The loss of her purity has created consequences of which can result her and your death. She has broken one of our most sacred laws and she must be punished."

His eyes widened in horror, guilt and fear clutching his chest like icy claws. It was all his fault…

He lowered his fists slowly, as if each movement were painful. "I'll come with you."

The leader sneered, nodding to her sisters, who reacquired their weapons and pointed them at him. "You're even more cowardly than expected. Resist us again and I will make so that you do not get the privilege of seeing the courts of Themyscira."

She jerked her head forward and her companions flanked the somber hero, following back into the shadows of night.

…

"Great song, huh?"

Audrey yelled over the pulsing beat of techno music. Next to her, Diana frowned as yet another man waggled his eyebrows at her and closed in for private dance. She shook her head at him and turned back to the shorter woman to respond.

"Not bad. Can we leave? It's getting a little crowded in here."

The tanned queen pouted and stopped dancing. "Aww! But it was just beginning to be a real party!"

Without warning, the glass doors to the club burst open, spilling five women into the immense rumor. The swiveling multicolored lights bounced off of their gold armor in all directions. People stopped dancing to look at them as they shoved their way through the masses of gawking women and whistling men towards Diana and Audrey.

"Friends of yours?" The Kasnian queen asked with wide eyes.

"Not friends," Diana spoke surprise in her voice. "Sisters."

She glided forward towards them and asked. "Warriors of Themyscira, what are you doing here in Man's World?"

"Princess Diana of Themyscira, you are ordered by the gods and Queen Hippolyta to return to the island for your judgment sentence." The tallest Amazon ordered in a harsh, clear voice.

Diana's eyes widened. "Judgment? Surely you cannot mean-"

"It has been decreed by the gods. Will you comply?" She interrupted coldly.

Audrey stepped forward to speak but Diana waved her back, shaking her head.

"No, Audrey. Have the limousine take you home. I have matters to attend to. I'll be okay, I promise." She added softly as she watched concern spill into her friend's eyes. Setting her jaw, Audrey nodded.

"I'll hold you to it."

Diana trailed behind the five warriors as they strode out of the club, her eyes smoldering with worry and guilt.

…

Kyoko: (sighs) Once again, I apologize for the incredible shortness of this chapter. I am trying so hard to write this but I am blocking badly. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'll try and get to Point C somehow. Just bear with me for now. If anyone has any suggestions or is willing to help me, my email address is on my Profile page. Thank you all for reading. And don't forget to review!


	4. The Death of Ever After

Dear Fanfiction Readers,

I ingret to reform you… Er, that is, I regret to inform you that _Ever After_ can be officially declared dead. I've never even looked at it for almost 2 years. And I am SO SORRY. This idea, this fic, has escaped me and I no longer have the inspiration to continue writing it. However, if anyone wants to adopt it, email me and you are welcome to continue it on your own. Again, I apologize profusely. I just noticed so many Hits (And, hm, NO REVIEWS) every day and I didn't want you guys to continue to wonder when I was going to update. You are welcome to check out some of my other Batman/Wonderwoman fanfiction and I hope to post another soon once I get the concept developed all the way. Thanks for your devotion. I will leave it up here for anyone who wants it.

Sincerely,

Kyoko Kasshu Minamino


End file.
